


Four Play

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: The Hobbit RPF, aidean - Fandom
Genre: Babyizing, Corporal Punishment, D&S, Dom!Aidan, Dom!Richard, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Aidan, Dominant Richard, F/M, Implied abuse, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Roleplay, Sexual fetish, Sub!Dean, Sub!ofc, Submissive Dean, Tags May Change, Trial period, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Aidan, Dean and a female, all live together and are in a multiple relationship, Richard and Dean had been dating since the filming of the Hobbit and Aidan and Luna had been dating for the last several years before that, and all four started dating two years before. But Richard and Aidan were also the dominants of Dean and Luna and everything was running smoothly and harmoniously. Until after Aidan, Richard and Dean were gone for a week of promotions for the release of DOS and returned to find that Luna's behaviors had changed <i>drastically</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying this story theme out, I'm not sure how it'll work out, the dynamics and all or how it'll be received by readers. It's still unfolding, developing and working out, so try and hang in there with me. Never written a multi/D&S type style story, its new shaky ground and trying to figure out how to make things work and function. 
> 
> Bare with me, if you can.
> 
> (Is there a fandom for Dean/Richard and Richard/Aidan?)

Richard opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the brightness of his master bedroom, before setting them on his boyfriend, who stared back at him with bright brown eyes, a happy smile pulling on both of their lips.

“Morning, Aid.” He whispered, moving to press his lips to Aidan's in a good morning kiss.

“Morning, Rich.” Aidan whispered back, returning the kiss. “How'd you sleep?”

“Pretty decent, you?” Richard asked, rolling onto his back to stretch.

“Perfectly.” Aidan grinned, his hand moving to slip up inside the shirt of a third body in bed with them.

Richard frowned for a quick moment, noticing the other person in bed with them, but the frown was quickly replaced with a loving smile. “When she get here?” he asked, moving back onto his side to watch the sleeping person.

“Around midnight or 1am.” Aidan answered, rubbing their back. “Had a nightmare.” he explained, pressing a soft kiss to their temple.

“Let her sleep for a while longer.” Richard said, kissing Aidan once more and the sleeping girl between them, before getting up and padding into the bathroom to relieve himself.

Nodding, Aidan kissed her forehead and got out of bed himself, heading downstairs to start some breakfast and to find someone sitting on the couch in the living room watching Ed, Edd n Eddy on the tv. “Dean, what are you doing down here?” Aidan called to the blond on the couch, in a semi stern voice.

“I woke up an hour ago.” Dean answered, looking over his shoulder to the brunette.

“And I don't recall you asking to watch tv.” Aidan snapped.

Dean bit his lip and dropped his eyes from Aidan's. “I'm sorry.” He whispered.

“Do it again and you'll be more than sorry.” The Irishman scolded him, continuing on to the kitchen.

“Be sorry about what?” Richard asked, coming down the stairs.

“Dean coming downstairs and watching Tv without permission.” Aidan called back from the kitchen.

Richard looked at Dean so sternly, Dean twitched and squirmed under it, not able to look him in the face. Shaking his head, Richard went on to the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Aidan's waist as he stood in the open door of the refrigerator and nuzzled his shoulder. Aidan smiled leaning back against Richard as he pondered what to make everyone for breakfast. Figuring it out and Richard dislodging himself from the Irishman, went out to grab the morning paper, while Aidan started breakfast.

“Dean, you got til the end of the episode, before I'm taking that remote.” Richard warned, setting down at the dining table to glance through the paper.

“Okay.” Dean pouted.

“Hey, baby.” Aidan called, smiling brightly and walking back into the master bedroom as he sat down on the bed, rubbing the still sleeping girl's back comfortingly, trying to wake her up. “It's time to wake up, Luna.” he called again, leaning and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

“Looks like she doesn't wanna wake up today.” Richard chuckled, going into their walk in closet to dress for the day.

“Come on, Luna.” Aidan called again, shaking her gently. “You have to get up before your food gets cold.”

Luna stirred, taking a deep breath in and shifting, kicking the blankets off herself in the process. When the blankets uncovered her, Aidan's eyes grew wide with shock and surprise. “Luna!” He yelled out in surprise, causing Richard to rush out of the walk in closet half dressed.

“What's wrong?” he asked, panicked.

“She's wet.” Aidan answered, his mouth hanging open. “Why didn't you tell me you were wet when you got into bed last night?” He asked her softly, seeing the fright on her face already forming.

“I didn't want you to be mad at me.” She said quietly, gulping at the hard lump of fear in her throat.

“Luna.” Aidan frowned, sighing. “I wouldn't have been mad at you,” he assured her, softy. “Wish you told me, though. It's not good to stay in wet clothes all night.” 

“Was it the bed too this time?” Richard asked suddenly, catching Aidan off guard.

“This time?” he asked, looking over at him.

Richard nodded, “She's accidentally wet herself twice before.” he confessed. “Once a few weeks back, just wasn't quick enough and the other was when you and Dean were gone during promo work for those two days and she misbehaved...”

“Fear.” Aidan summed it up.

“Yeah.” Richard nodded.

“You think we'd be mad at you for that?” Aidan asked Luna, looking at her and felt his heart hurt when she nodded. “Has it happened more than we know about?” he probed.

“Yeah.” She answered in short, nodding again.

Both Richard and Aidan sighed, one running a hand through his curly hair and looking at the other, as if in a silent communication. Nodding, Richard left the room and Luna tensed, when it came to punishment in the multi-relationship, it was Richard's job. If Luna or Dean, Aidan and Richard's shared subs, misbehaved the punishment for it was dished out by Richard eighty percent of the time. So when Richard left the room, Luna's fear of being punished for not telling them about her accidents heightened, and Aidan saw it.

“It's alright, Luna.” He told her, brushing his knuckles over her soft cheek. “You're not in trouble, I promise. Let's just get you out of the those clothes and in the shower.” he said getting up and pulling her up with him.

Getting Luna undressed and in the shower, Aidan went down to her room and grabbed her a set of fresh clothing and underwear, before stripping down himself and getting in with her. He smiled, kissing his way up her shoulder and neck, his arms wrapping around her and pressing her back against him and his hard cock, making her moan. Luna pressed back against him firmer, rubbing herself against his hard on, getting him to moan. Turning her around and capturing her lips in a heated kiss, Aidan picked her up and pressed her back against the wall, the hot spray of the shower head raining down over them. Aidan started to pant as he slipped up into her snug entrance, enveloping him in a comfortable warmth and making him moan heavily. Luna's eyes rolled shut, a pleased smirk on her face feeling him settle fully inside of her with his impressive cock. It didn't matter that the two had been together since '06 or that they were in a relationship with two other people; the pure, desire intense and heavenly love making between them had only gotten better as time progressed. When their orgasms hit and faded away, they washed and dried off.

“Just wait.” Aidan told Luna as she started to get dressed. “Gonna do something, _to make sure_ , you don't have any more accidents.” he told her when she frowned at him.

“Like what?” Luna asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

Aidan grinned brightly and mischievously at her.

“Oh God, I can only wander with that look, General Kinky Weirdo.” Luna said, rolling her eyes.

“Just go lay down.” He told her, softly, a tiny shadow of his previous smile still lingering on his lips.

Saluting him sarcastically, Luna did as told, laying down on the bed and humming to herself, happily. A short time later Richard came in, Dean still downstairs with given permission to run the tv, and tossed a package of something over to Aidan, with a faint smile on his lips.

“And here I thought I saw it all.” Luna commented, seeing the package of pull up pampers.

Aidan and Richard grinned. “You'll like it!” Richard teased her.

“Did I say otherwise?” Luna shot back. “But it's gunna be interesting changing them.”

“Oh, you won't be.” Aidan answered, pulling one of them out.

“Huh?” Luna frowned, confused at them both.

“We will.” Aidan answered, putting the nappy on her with much amusement and turn on.

“You two?” She asked skeptical.

“Yes.” Richard and Aidan answered in unison.

“Oh, I can't wait to see this.” Luna giggled.

“I bet. But there's one rule.” Aidan warned her. “You _do not_ go number two, if you do, you'll regret it.”

“Okay.” she nodded.

“Now, you can get dressed.” he told her, moving away.

Nodding again, Luna got up to get dressed, throwing a glance over her shoulder as Aidan smacked her playfully on the butt and gave Richard a bright grin and chuckle.

“She looks so cute.” Richard grinned back.

“How will we know when she needs it changed?” Aidan asked.

“She'll either tell us or we'll have to check it...”

“Both.” They agreed at the same time.

“Why the hell did you get the ones with the mark that disappears when you pee!?” Luna called out from inside the bathroom.

“Don't fucking tell me you've peed already!?” Aidan yelled back, trying to keep the amusement from his voice and face.

“No!” Luna yelled back. “But I can fucking read, ya know!!”

All three of them burst into laughter, Luna coming out fully clothed, you couldn't even tell she was wearing the thing. Dean came upstairs, hearing all the commotion, to see what was going on.

“Hey, Deano.” Richard smiled, wrapping an arm around the Kiwi.

“What's so funny?” He asked. 

“Ah, just Nana having a little plumbing problem.” Richard chuckled.

“A what?” Dean frowned.

“Don't worry about it, it's all fixed now.” Aidan assured. “And your food is cold.” he added looking at Luna.

“Sorry.” She whispered, falling back into her submissive mode.

“It's okay, you had a good reason.” Aidan shook his head. “Come on and I'll make you something else.” he told her, leading the way downstairs.

“How come I get in trouble when I miss breakfast with a reason and she doesn't?” Dean asked looking up at Richard.

“Having an accident and not wanting to get out of bed and getting mad when your food's cold, are two different things, Dean.” Richard told him.

“What kind of accident?” Dean pushed.

“That's none of your concern.” Richard countered. “Go get dressed, we both of interviews today.” he told him, kissing him on the lips.


	2. The Worsening

The four all sat on the couch, Dean curled up against Richard's side with Richard's arm around his shoulders, and Luna sat curled up in Aidan's lap, her normal sitting spot when they sat on the couch. They watched a movie in the darkness of the house before they decided to call it a night. Aidan carried a sleeping Luna upstairs to her room and laid her down and checked her pull up, finding it damp, he changed it, just in case.

“Shhh.” he hushed her, softly as she whined and stirred.

Finishing, he kissed her lightly on the cheek and covered her up. Going out of her room, Aidan went down to Dean's room and kissed him good night before heading to the master bedroom, pausing a moment as Richard kissed Luna good night carefully, and left her room, leaving her door creaked. He and Aidan headed to their master bedroom, getting into their sleeping clothes, turning the lights out and crawled into bed.

“G'night, Aid.” Richard whispered, kissing his Irishman and snuggling with him under the blankets.

“G'night, Rich.” Aidan whispered into the kiss, cuddling back against him and closing his eyes.

 

Several hours later, something woke Aidan from a dead sleep, some silent fear gripped at him. Carefully getting out of bed, so not to disturb Richard, Aidan went down the hall to make sure Dean and Luna were alright. Peeking his head into Dean's room, he saw the blond flat on his stomach, one arm hanging off the edge and sound asleep, Aidan's worry and fear eased some, so he moved on to Luna's room and peeked inside. He found her sitting up and awake in the dark, making him frown.

“Nana?” he called to her softly, her head jerking to him at the door. “What's wrong?”

Luna didn't say a word, just shook her head and sniffled. Frowning more concerned, Aidan walked all the way into her room and sat on the edge of her bed, his hand reaching out and brushing her snow white hair out of her face and behind her ear, he could feel her damp cheek as his fingertips brushed it.

“Another nightmare?” he asked, gently.

She nodded, shrinking away of him some. Watching her pull away from his touch, cut Aidan to the core, she'd never pulled away from him under any circumstance, in fact, she'd always run to him, hid behind him. He wasn't sure how to respond with her shying away from him and his touch.

“It's okay, Luna.” He whispered to her, linking his and her hands.

“I'm scared.” She mumbled, staring at the blankets pooled around her.

The knife in Aidan's heart, cut even deeper. “You know I wouldn't let anything hurt you.” he said, rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb. “Not ever.” he said, seriously.

Luna nodded, gulping. “I know.” she whimpered.

“Come on, let's go to bed.” Aidan said, getting up and picking her up with him, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms around his neck, as her head rested on his shoulder and her face hidden in his neck. Carrying her back to bed with Richard, Aidan laid Luna down in the middle of the bed, accidentally waking Richard up in the process. “Sorry.” he whispered.

“What's wrong?” Richard asked. “She alright?”

“She had a really bad dream.” Aidan answered, his hand moving down Luna's back and into the waistband of her pajamas to her pull up, that was dry.

Richard could see the hurt and concerned look on Aidan's face, even in the dark, and it raised his own concern and fear. He looked at Luna and smiled at her, lovingly, pressing his lips comfortingly to her forehead. Aidan got back into bed with them, and both he and Richard snuggled Luna, walling her in with comfort, love and protection.

 

“Do you wanna get smacked?” Richard's voice snapped as Aidan and Dean came home from running errands that morning.

“What's going on?” Aidan asked, walking into the kitchen and frowning at Richard and Luna.

“She's refusing to eat.” Richard said, visibly upset. “She never ate breakfast or lunch, and she tried to hide the fact that she didn't.” 

Aidan looked at Luna, questioningly. “Why haven't you been eating?” he asked.

Luna shook head, clamping her mouth shut.

“Are you not hungry?” He pressed her.

She nodded that she was.

“Then, why aren't you eating, Luna?” he asked, getting upset himself.

She shook her head again, harder, and clamped her mouth tighter shut.

Richard rolled his jaw in annoyance, trying to keep his temper before he did something he'd regret. Dean watched from the living room, frowning at her confused to why she was suddenly acting this way, they'd had her favorite breakfast this morning and usually she'd go back for thirds. Aidan moved froward, catching her face in his hands and tipping her head back from where she sat that dining table, him stood above her, making her look him in the face.

“Tell me why you've suddenly decided you don't want to eat, and I _might_ keep Richard from punishing you.” He threatened her in a stern even voice, his Irish accent thickening with his growing anger.

Luna's eyes grew slightly wide at the threat of punishment, her breathing picked up and she shifted her eyes away from Aidan's, only to have him jerk her head to make her look back at him.

“Now, Luna!” Aidan barked.

Closing her eyes softly for a moment before opening them again to look into Aidan's angry brown ones, she shook her head the tiniest bit. Setting his jaw and the muscles there straining, Aidan let go of her and walked away, throwing permission over his shoulder to Richard.

“Punish her.” he said, going into the living room.

Richard looked at Luna with a level of anger and dominance. “Move.” he growled at her.

Glancing at Dean, Luna got up and went down to the specifically furnished basement, where all punishment was dealt. Dean turned, when Luna and Richard disappeared downstairs to the basement, to Aidan as he dropped himself heavily onto the couch, rubbing at his face.

“Do you think punishing her is a good idea, Aid?” he asked.

Aidan turned his head and looked up at the blond with a raised eyebrow, questioning him silently.

“You think that her refusing to eat might have something to do with her having wetting accidents?”

“How do you know she's wetting?” Aidan asked, narrowing his eyes at Dean, he knew full well that neither he, Richard or Luna told Dean about her having wetting accidents, out of respect for her not to be embarrassed.

Dean sighed, dropping his head forward. “I've known about it for a few weeks. She came to me one of then nights it happened and I helped her clean up, I helped her a few times. I didn't say anything at first because I thought you and Rich knew. But after one of the accidents I suggested telling you two, but she begged me not too, she was terrified that you guys would be mad at her and punish her, so was I. So, we didn't say anything.” He explained.

“What changed?” Aidan asked, sitting up, resting forward on his arms against his knees. “Why did you leave her wet the other night?”

“I didn't!” Dean exclaimed. “She doesn’t have accidents every night, or she didn't. She never came to me that night, I figured she didn't have an accident since she never came to me, until I saw Richard leave and come back with the pull ups. I guessed she found the courage to tell you guys what was going on.”

“When did she come to you the first time?” Aidan investigated.

“Um...” Dean frowned, counting back to the first night. “About a month and a half ago.”

Aidan nodded, “Started two days after me, you and Richard came back from the press conference for the first Hobbit.”

“Yeah, but I get the feeling it started before we got back home from that week away.” Dean commented.

“Why do you think that?” Aidan asked, frowning confused.

“I helped her flip her mattress the first night, so she wouldn't lay in a wet spot and I noticed there was one or two other spots where accidents happened, like she wet through and flipped it on her own.” he explained.

Aidan looked down at the carpet, his face set in a serious, almost angry, looking expression, but Dean knew it was just the face Aidan got when he was thinking, so he didn't say anything. “Something happened to her while we were away.” he mumbled, more to himself than to Dean.

“But what?” Dean asked, none the less. “What could have possibly happened to her that would make her wet and refuse to eat?” he questioned.

“I don't know, but you're right.” Aidan said, looking at Dean as he got up. “Punishing her won't do anything, it might even make it worse.” he said, dashing by Dean and running downstairs.

“Richard, stop!” Aidan yelled, grabbing Richard's hand before he could bring it down across Luna's butt again, Luna was already shaking, sniffling and biting into her lip to keep quiet as Richard spanked her, it was a rule of punishment, not a word, no movement or sound or the punishment will be worsened.

“Aidan?” Richard snapped, surprised.

“You can't.” Aidan let out, breathy. “You can't punish her.”

“Are you having second thoughts?” Richard frowned. “Aidan, you can't let her off just because you can't take her being punished.”

“It's not that.” Aidan shook his head, letting Richard's hand go and going to Luna, pulling her clothing back on, wiping the heavy tears from her flushed face with his thumbs as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and wet cheeks. “I'm sorry, baby.” he whispered against her cheek, letting her curl up against him.

“I'm so sorry.” Aidan kept whispering.

“Aidan?” Richard called, completely lost.

“I'll make up for it, I promise. Okay?” Aidan told her, ignoring Richard for the moment and rubbing her back, trying to soothe her. “I love you.” he whispered before calling out for Dean, who appeared from the top of the stairs. “Take her upstairs.”

Nodding obediently, Dean pulled Luna carefully away from Aidan and took her upstairs with him, trying to comfort her. “You wanna watch Futurama?” he asked her as they went up the stairs.

“What was that?” Richard snapped.

“Someone or something, hurt her while we were away for a that week over a month ago.” Aidan said, looking at Richard, seriously.

Richard's eyes narrowed hearing the news. “How do you know?”

“Dean knows about her wetting, he's known it longer than we have. Two days after we got back home, she had an accident in the middle of the night and went to him for help, she was terrified that if they told us she was, that she'd get in trouble and from what Dean's seen, she's been doing it since around the week we were all gone and she was here alone.” Aidan explained.

“Do you think that's what's causing her nightmares and lack of eating?” Richard asked, feeling a knot in his throat at the thought of someone hurting his and Aidan's baby girl so badly she'd act out like this.

“Yeah.” Aidan nodded, sadness making him frown hard.

Richard ran a hand through his short hair and plopped down on a near by chair with a heavy sigh. “What are we going to do, Aidan?” he whispered, at a loss. “She might get worse, if whatever is happening, keeps happening.”

“I don't know, Richard. I really don't.” Aidan sighed himself. “I've never in the six years of dating her, seen her like this or act like this. I'm her boyfriend, for fuck sake! I'm suppose to protect her!” he berated himself.

“And you are, Aid.” Richard frowned. “We both are, all three of us!” he said, getting up and embracing the other. 

“If we were she wouldn't be going through this, she won't be so scared. We'd know what the hell was going on!” Aidan ranted, angrily.

“We'll figure it out, I swear. We'll find whatever it is and beat the shit out of it for what it's done to our baby.” Richard vowed. “Until then we have to keep her safe, and make sure that she feels safe enough to tell us things like wetting and not eating.”

“You mean actually baby her?” Aidan asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Aidan, we put the girl in diapers, I don't think some more babying will kill it.” Richard said, trying to keep a serious face. “Plus,” he smiled, tracing Aidan's full bottom lip with his thumb. “You said you'd do anything to have a baby of your own.”

“Our own.” Aidan corrected. “I said I wanted to have a baby with Luna, not have Luna as the baby.”

“Why so choosy?” Richard teased, nipping lightly at Aidan's pouty bottom lip.

“I'm not. I just don't want to make her do something she doesn't want too. She's obviously had a lot of that lately.”

“Ask her then.” Richard said. “Or just do it and if she refuses, don't.”

Aidan stared at the older man for a bit before rolling his eyes and shaking his head. “We'll need baby stuff then.”

Richard grinned, brightly. “That's achievable.”

“But where do we start, to see if she'll want it?” Aidan asked.

“Eating.” Richard answered. “Make her a bottle and see if she takes it.”

“Okay.” Aidan smiled softly.

Richard brushed his fingers through Aidan's short curly brown hair and kissing him softly. “I love you, Aidan.” he whispered against the Irishman's warm sweet lips. “And we'll figure this out.”

“I love you too, Richard.” Aidan smiled, back against the Englishman's lips.

“Alright,” Richard sighed, pulling away from Aidan after a good hot make out. “I'll head to the store now and grab everything we'll need for our _Baby_.” he chuckled, grinning.

“Alright, take Dean with you, I don't want him to feel left out and it'll give me time to make up to Luna.” Aidan said, kissing Richard's cheek and headed up stairs.

“Come on, Deano. We're gunna go to the store for some... _stuff_.” Richard said, grabbing his car keys and jacket and left to the store with the blond.

“Hey, Nana.” Aidan said, softly, looking at her as she sat curled up on the couch where Dean had been with her. “Come here.” he said, as she stared at him, his voice soft, but not giving room for debate.

Not looking at him, Luna got up and went to him. Aidan cupped her cheek in his hand, his thumb caressing it gently, his own face was gloomy. “I'm sorry, Luna. I don't know what I was thinking... _I wasn't_. I won't do it again, I promise.” he whispered, tilting her head up to look at him. “Please forgive me.” he begged her pitifully, his amber colored eyes starting to fill with tears of his regret.

Luna frowned seeing his welling up tears and hugged him tightly. “I don't blame you.” she whispered into his shirt. “It's not your fault.”

“And it's not yours.” He whispered back.

He wanted to tell her that he knew someone or something was hurting her, that she was safe and didn't have to be so afraid. That he, Richard and Dean would protect her with everything. But he was afraid that if she knew they knew, she'd become more afraid and embarrassed and withdrawal farther than she had already. So, he stayed quiet, letting her know it without saying; that she was alright, watched, loved and safe.

“How about something I haven't done in awhile?” Aidan suggested after a bit.

“Like?” Luna asked, looking up at him, curiously.

Aidan smiled at her, teasingly. “You'll have to find out.” he smiled, scooping her up into his arms and heading up stairs with her.


	3. Game On

Laying Luna down on the bed, Aidan pulled her clothing off, smiling and fiddling with the pull up, that he could feel was full. Pulling the pull up off and tossing it in the bin, he leaned over her and kissed her sweetly on the lips, his hands rubbing and soothing over her naked body.

“Thank you for using the pull up right.” he said, kissing his way from her lips, over her neck to her shoulder and chest.

“You're welcome.” She answered.

More times than not, when in their private moments together, Aidan and Luna left behind the dominant and submissive roles and melted into a normal boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, and both reveled in it. Pulling away after placing a careful dark purple mark on Luna's elegant neck, Aidan walked away into the bathroom, grabbing something from the cabinet and returned with it. He motioned with his hand for her roll over onto her stomach, which she did so with a chuckle. Popping the cap, Aidan squeeze a good amount of lotion into his hand, before tossing the tube of lotion onto the bed, spreading it evenly on both hands and started to rub and massage the lotion into her legs, backside and hips, attentively. Luna moaned in appreciation and relaxed under Aidan's large skillful hands, making the Irishman smile. Aidan lotion-ed every inch of Luna, front and back, neck to toes, then laid down beside her, trailing his fingers up and down her smooth and silky skin.

“How about that?” he asked, a smile on his face.

“Perfect.” Luna grinned back, snuggling against him.

Aidan smiled more, nuzzling her hair and wrapping his arms around her as he turned to lay on his back with Luna laying on top of him, still naked at the day she was born. As he rubbed her back and they snuggled, their quiet and sweet quality time was disrupted by Richard and Dean coming home, making Aidan cup the back of Luna's head and turn his face so his lips brushed her ear, lightly.

“You trust me?” he whispered.

“Of course.” Luna answered without hesitation.

“You know I love you?”

“Duh.” she giggled.

“That I'd never do anything with or to you, that you don't want too?” He asked, his heart pounding.

Luna picked her head up and looked down at him, skeptical, confused and slightly concerned of what he was getting at and talking about. “Yeah, but why are you asking?”

He smiled reassuringly, leaning up to kiss her on the lips. “Play with me?” he asked.

Luna sat up, straddling Aidan and narrowing her eyes at him. “What are you planning?” she asked, knowing that ' _Play with me_ ' was one of their codes, a code for something new, and possibly a weird and strange experience.

“I should've said, let me play with _you_.” Aidan corrected himself as Richard walked in with a bunch of full bags.

“What the hell are you two planning?” Luna half demanded, watching Richard set the bags down.

“You've always been our _baby_ , Luna.” Richard said with a devilish grin.

“Are you kidding me?!” She laughed, realizing.

“No.” Aidan laughed, resting his hands on her bare hips, kneading them gently. “Just...” He looked between Luna and Richard, Richard nodding at him, encouragingly. He wanted this, wanted to try this, as much as Aidan did. “Just try it for a few hours, if you don't like it, we won't do it.”

Luna sat and considered it, she could sense and see that Aidan and Richard wanted it, and part of her didn't really mind, she was interested in it too, to be babied. So finally, shaking her head and sighing. “Alright, I'll _try_ it.” she gave in.

Aidan and Richard smiled, happily. Aidan brought Luna down to press a kiss to her lips. “We have to put you back in a pull up anyway.” he said, letting her move off him and sat up.

“Does Dean know?” She asked sitting on the bed and watching Aidan and Richard pull things out of the bags and out of packaging.

“Yes, he's aware. But you don't need to worry, he'll be busy with other things, especially tonight.” Richard assured her, with a certain tone to his voice.

“He did something?” Aidan asked, catching Richard's tone.

“Yes, and when I'm finished here, I'll be in the Cave with him.” Richard answered, and while Luna was distracted, he showed Aidan the bag with the formula and bottles and they nodded at each other. “Look, Nana. I did get something I know you'd love.” he grinned, showing her the adult gray baby onesie with the black lettering that read ' _Daddy Loves Me! _' on the front.__

__Luna roared with laughter seeing it, she had a love for onesie/foot pajamas being from a cold climate. “That is fucking awesome.” she laughed._ _

__“Glad you think so, but watch your language, or I'll institute full baby so you can't talk at all.” Richard laughed, but half serious._ _

__“Here, I'll take care of her. You go down and deal with Dean, so he's not left in suspension over his punishment.” Aidan suggested, laying out the onesie with a fresh pull up on the bed._ _

__“In a minute, I wanna see her in the onesie.” Richard grinned at her._ _

__“You two are sick.” Luna teased, laying down as Aidan motioned for her too._ _

__“Says the one letting us put a pamper on her.” Richard teased._ _

__“I'm not the one that's hard from it.” Luna teased back as Aidan put the pull up on her._ _

__Richard winked at her, smirking. He was indeed hard watching her go into baby mode and just seeing her beautiful naked body, before it was covered by the onesie. He moved closer as Aidan snapped the three snap buttons between her legs shut. It all fit perfectly. So many times the onesie was too tight or too loose with a pamper on, but this time it was perfect, only a slight hint of the pull up showed._ _

__“Alright.” Richard smiled, kissing Luna softly. “You rock it.” he whispered into her ear, making her blush and Richard chuckled, rubbing her lean stomach through the onesie. “I'll be back later.” he said, kissing Aidan with passion, before going to dish out Dean's punishment._ _

__“So, what now,... _daddy_.” Luna grinned with a teasing twinkle in her eye._ _

__“Go down stairs and watch some tv.” He told her, turning to grab a pair of her shorts to put on so she didn't get cold in just a onesie and easily slipping them on her. “Go downstairs and watch whatever you want. I have to put this stuff away and make some other stuff. I'll join you when I'm done, okay?”_ _

__“Okay.” Luna nodded, hopping and wiggling for a moment to get use to the feeling of the onesie._ _

__Aidan grinned seeing her wiggle and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. “I love you.” he whispered against her lips. “You're so incredible.”_ _

__“Aidan.” she blushed into his shoulder._ _

__“Luna.” he laughed, kissing her shoulder then ushering her off, so he could get to work._ _

__It didn't take long for Aidan to put everything away upstairs that need to be in the bedroom and bathroom. So, he quickly moved downstairs to the kitchen to put away the bottles and formula, poking his head out of the kitchen door to check on Luna, now and again. He knew her well and knew that whatever was bothering her could sneak up on her and hit her suddenly and quietly, so if it wasn't severe and you weren't paying attention to her, you'd never know she was freaked out. But she was a happy camper and it assured Aidan. Standing in the middle of the kitchen and looking at everything, Aidan nodded, impressed by himself, and checking on Luna one more time, he snuck downstairs to check on Richard and Dean, never stepping off the stairs or saying a word, Richard paused for a moment in his punishment to Dean to look at Aidan, before continuing. Dean, cuffed to a wall loop, shook, and sniffled, his back side red. Squeezing his eyes shut and pushing the knot in his throat down, Aidan turned and went back upstairs and made Luna her first bottle._ _

__“Hey, baby.” he whispered softly, sitting beside her and smiling faintly as she instantly curled up in his lap, her head on his shoulder and face tucked against his neck. “You hungry?” he asked, carefully._ _

__“Yeah, a little.” Luna nodded._ _

__“Would you eat for me?” he asked._ _

__Luna tilted her head and looked at him, a smile tugging at her lips. Aidan frowned at her softly, unsure what was going on anymore. His eyes flared as she turned her head and started to suck lightly on his neck, but it didn't take long for it to dawn on Aidan that she'd figured out what he was getting at and handed her the lukewarm bottle, not too cold and not too hot. She looked at him with an innocence in her bright sapphire blue eyes that turned him on and melted him with cuteness at the same time. Shaking the bottle to make sure it was well shaken and popping off the cap and scooting down some, to cradle Luna against his body, and kicking his feet up on the coffee table. Aidan held the bottle for her as she started to drink down the Similac Sensitive, lactose-free, formula from the silicone, slow flow nipple of the angled bottle, the formula had to be specific with Luna being lactose intolerant, all they needed was her throwing up too. As Luna drank, Aidan rubbed her back soothingly as he watched his program on the tv, the door to the Cave opened and Dean came, slightly limping, out. His face was red and wet, as were his eyes, from his tears and his nose running a bit. Richard appeared after the blond._ _

__“Go straight to bed.” Richard told the Kiwi. “I'll be up before dinner to see if you've learned your lesson enough to have dinner or go hungry till breakfast in the morning, do you understand, Dean?” he asked him, sternly._ _

__“Yes, Richard.” Dean nodded his head without looking at the older man._ _

__“Good. Now go, I don't want see your face, right now.” he told him, almost coldly._ _

__Nodding again silently, Dean turned and went upstairs to his room. Sighing heavily and frustrated, Richard dropped onto the couch beside Luna and Aidan, looking murderously pissed. Luna stopped drinking and turned to nuzzle Richard's arm, to try and cool him off. Aidan smiled sweetly, seeing her try to soothe the Englishman, and so did Richard, he couldn't keep his anger with her trying to making him feel better, and underlining so that when he went up to see Dean, he might be in a good mood to let Dean off. Richard brushed his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head._ _

__“Finish eating, sweetie.” he whispered into her hair._ _

__Obeying, Luna went back to the bottle Aidan re-offered her, cuddling into him and finished feeding. As she finished off the bottle, Aidan rubbing her back as he held the bottle with his other hand, and Richard ran his fingers through the back of Aidan's hair in a loving manner, making Aidan tilt his head into his touch._ _

__“I guess the formula did the trick.” Richard commented looking down at Luna, as Aidan set the empty bottle aside, she was sound asleep._ _

__“I guess so.” Aidan agreed. “Guess a hungry stomach will take anything.”_ _

__“Yeah.” Richard nodded. “I don't think she'll be up when we have dinner and if she wakes up hungry, I'll make her another bottle or something. So, why don't you lay her down in our bed, that way we can keep an eye on her more closely.” he suggested._ _

__“What if she has a bad dream while we're down here?” Aidan worried, he didn't want to leave his girlfriend anywhere that wasn't in his eye and hearing range._ _

__Richard stared at Aidan, his hand still carding through his short dark curls, he felt Aidan's worry and fear. “Alright, we'll keep her down here and take her with us when we go to bed, okay?” he said._ _

__“Okay.” Aidan whispered, nodding._ _


	4. The Storm before the Tomb

Dinner over and Richard going back upstairs with Dean after the blond finished eating, Aidan went about making sure the house was locked up and repositioning Luna, sat down on couch to find something to watch, rubbing her back as he did. He was about to settle into the show he found and Richard came back downstairs to join them, when out of nowhere, Luna jerked up with a startled gasp.

“Luna?” Aidan reacted, startled himself, and reaching out to touch her, but Luna jerked away from him, wide eyed and frightened.

“Luna.” Richard called, watching her freak out.

“Hey,” Aidan whispered, reaching out again and cupped her face in his hands, carefully. “It's alright.” he soothed her, caressing her cheek with his thumb, comfortingly. “It's alright, you're okay.” he assured her.

Luna looked up at him, blinking at the burning tears that welled up in her eyes, the look of terror slowly left her face, replaced with fear and the thick knot in her throat making it hard to breathe. Crushed by her fear and reaction, Aidan moved his hands and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms securely around her and held her to him, letting her bury her face into his neck and shoulder, rocking them some and whispering soothing words to her. Watching them for a moment, Richard decided to leave them alone and headed upstairs to take a shower before going to bed. Getting Luna calm again, Aidan started to get up with her, but was stopped by Luna freaking out again.

“Hey, hey!” he called, trying to get her to calm down again.

“You can't make me go.” She growled at him.

Aidan frowned at her, confused. “Go where, Luna?”

Luna blinked, seemingly to clear her mind, and gulped. “Nowhere, just tired.” she answered, shaking her head and looking down between them.

“Okay.” Aidan nodded, not wanting to push. “I was just gonna take us to bed, that's all.” he whispered.

Luna nodded her head. “Okay.” she murmured.

“K.” He sighed, getting up with her and taking them both upstairs to the master bedroom, Richard still in the shower, when Aidan laid her down on the bed. “Heard there was gunna be a storm tonight.” he made light while he changed her, seeing her staring out the bedroom window to the strong wind whirling through the trees and the heavy rain falling against the window. “Strong winds, tons of rain and maybe even thunder and lightning, know how much you love thunder.” he smiled at her, lovingly.

Luna smiled back at him the same, she did love thunder, it reminded her of home. “Can't hurt you like rain, wind and lightning.” she commented.

“That's true.” Richard agreed, coming out of the bathroom with a towel secured to his waist. “But lighting makes an amazing light show.” he added.

“I don't disagree with that.” Luna replied, rolling over when Aidan was finished with her, to move up to the pillows and get under the blankets and divot.

“Personally, I love the rain above it all.” Aidan said, going into the closet to grab a pair of his pajamas to get into.

“That's cause you're Irish!” Luna teased, giggling.

“What's the matter, Dean?” Richard asked, seeing the Blond appear in the door way.

“The weather's freaking me out.” the Kiwi admitted.

Richard's shoulders slumped and he looked over to Aidan, who laughed. “Alright, you can sleep with us too.” he gave in.

Smiling, Dean crawled into bed with Luna, who smiled at him. Ready, Aidan and Richard joined the other two in bed and everyone settled in under the blankets, Luna cuddling up with Aidan on one side and Dean and Richard doing the same on the other, just as the first roll of thunder hit, making them all flinch with the unexpected noise, but laugh soon after.

“Good damn thing we got the King size bed.” Richard commented, making everyone erupt into more laughter.

Sometime later, Richard woke up feeling a jolt in the bed and opening his eyes, he saw it was Luna. “Nana?” He whispered softly, dislodging himself from Dean carefully and sat up with her. “The thunder scare you?” he asked, looking at her tenderly, another roll of thunder sounding, making her flinch.

“Yeah.” she nodded, blinking and looking down at her stomach as it growled.

“I figured you'd get hungry at some point tonight.” Richard commented, getting out of bed and stopping at the foot of the bed. “Come here, baby. Let's get you something to eat.” he whispered, holding his arms out to her.

Luna crawled to the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around Richard's neck, letting him wrap his arms around her waist and pick her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. Carrying her downstairs to the kitchen, and never setting her down, Richard set about making her another bottle and rested back against the counter while they waited for it to warm up, nuzzling the side of her face and hair gently, making her giggle and himself smile.

“Can I ask you something?” Richard asked.

“Yeah.” Luna nodded, resting her head on his shoulder.

“What's going on with you?” he asked, after a moment of pause and hesitation. “Why is this happening? We're so terrified, Luna, like we're running around without heads. We don't understand, don't know how to help or protect you.”

Luna dropped her eyes from him and chewed on her lip. “I don't know.” she shrugged.

Richard frowned, wanting to get it out of her so they knew what to do to help her. But he didn't want to make things worse. “Alright, but if you figure it out,” he tipped her head back gently with his fingers under her chin. “Please tell us, we want to help.” he told her, begging her with his eyes and expression.

“I will, if I do.” she told him.

“Thank you.” he said softly, kissing her gently. By then the bottle had warmed up and Richard took it and Luna back upstairs to bed. “You alright?” Richard asked, as he and Luna got back to the bedroom and found Aidan up and out of bed.

“Yeah.” He nodded, looking at them. “Got up to pee and noticed you two gone.”

“She woke up hungry, so I took her down to make another bottle.” he explained, letting Luna crawl back into bed, Dean shifted and groaned, still asleep.

“You wet?” Aidan asked Luna, who nodded quietly. “Alright, I'll feed her too, you go back to bed.” he told Richard, grabbing a clean pull up.

“Aidan.” Richard said seriously, looking at the Irishman, pointedly. “I can feed her. We said we'd do this together.” he could see Aidan getting obsessive over protecting her, but couldn't believe he was doing it to him of all people.

Aidan stopped what he was going and looked back at Richard over his shoulder. He stared at Richard for a good bit before looking away from him, aware now of his tone and behavior. “Sorry.” He whispered.

Richard set the bottle down on the bed and went over to Aidan, taking the pull up he was holding and set it aside before embracing Aidan in a tight hug, whispering softly into the Irishman's ear, whispering reassuring and encouraging words, telling him it be okay and the he loved him. When they finally broke apart and kissed, they noticed that Luna had disappeared and Dean was awake.

“Where'd she go?” Richard asked the blond, who was staring out the bedroom door.

“To the Tomb.” Dean answered, looking back at them slowly.

Both Richard and Aidan's shoulders slumped as the looking at each other. The Tomb was the den area, the off limits area. They used it for when one of them wasn't in the mood or wanted to call a time out to their normal routine and style of life, and the others had to respect it no matter what when one of them was in it, it was Dean or Aidan that usually used it the most, so when Luna used it, it meant business.

“Where you going?” Richard asked, catching Aidan by the wrist as he started out. “You know the rules of the Tomb.”

“Can't leave her in a wet fucking pull up, Richard. No matter if she's in the Tomb or not!” Aidan snapped at the Englishman with a clenched jaw and started out of the room again when Richard let him go.

“Aidan.” Richard called to him again. “You're forgetting something.” he said, tossing the clean pull up to him.

Aidan got down to the Tomb and found Luna curled up on the couch there. He paused in the door way, his heart pounding and throbbing as he watched her stare blankly at the back cushion on the couch, before stepping to the room.

“Nana.” he whispered softly.

“What.” She snapped back, stopping Aidan in his tracks.

“I-” He sighed. “I know it's off limits, but you can't stay in that wet pull up, you'll get a rash.” he told her, frowning. “If you just let me change you, I'll leave.” he assured her.

Luna didn't move or answer him for a while, half hoping he'd just leave and let her be. But she knew he wasn't going too, so she rolled onto her back and sighed. Getting the hint, Aidan moved forward and went about putting the clean pull up on her.

“Why did you come down here?” he asked as he did so.

“Cause I wanted to be alone.” She answered in an annoyed tone.

“You could've just gone to your room.” Aidan observed, but Luna picked up her head and raised an eyebrow at him. “I wouldn't have come after you.” he said and narrowed his eyes when she snorted, skeptical and disbelieving.

“You turning into distrusting Richard of all fucking people in the world, because of me!” she barked, sitting up and pulling away from him.

“No, I'm not!” Aidan snapped back.

“Don't fucking lie to me, Aidan Turner!” Luna yelled at him.

Aidan sat back stunned beyond belief as Luna yelled at him, she'd never yelled at him ever, not even in their arguments, his mouth hanging open as he stared at her.

“Get your shit together!” she growled, rolling her eyes.

“Get my shit together!?” Aidan barked back, finding himself. “Coming from the one that's got shit going on and won't tell the people she supposedly trusts!”

Luna snapped forward, into Aidan's face, startling him again. “You. Don't. Know. Shit. You little fuck.” she growled at him, murderously. “Now get out of my face before I break yours.” she huffed, dropping back away from him, snagging the remote off the table and turning the tv on.

Godsmacked, Aidan got up and walked back upstairs to Richard and Dean. Dean had fallen back to sleep, not long after Aidan had left and Richard was sitting at the edge of the bed, staring off into space at the carpet, he pulled out of his thoughts hearing Aidan come back into the room.

“Where is she?” he asked, looking up at Aidan.

“The Tomb.” Aidan answered. “She's not coming back.” He added.

Richard blinked up at Aidan, seeing the shock and conflicted on his face. “What happened, Aid?” he asked.

Aidan swallowed and blinked, trying to organize his thoughts. “She yelled at me, she called me a liar and that I was a little fuck that didn't know shit and if I didn't leave her alone, she'd break my face.” he recited, still in shock.

“What the fuck has gotten into her!” Richard barked, but instantly lowered his voice to keep from waking Dean up again. 

“I don't know.” Aidan answered, shaking his head and dropping onto the bed beside Richard. “I just want her back, I want what's happening to stop, I want my Luna back and I'd....” he let out a hard breath, pressing his hands to his face, so close to overwhelmed and stressed tears.

“I know, baby. I know.” Richard whispered, wrapping his arms around Aidan and hugging him.


	5. Dinner with Friends

Aidan opened his dresser drawer, looking for a clean pair of underwear to pull on after his shower and tugged them on. He looked up, pulling on his pants as Luna eased into the bedroom, the two hadn't seen each other since the night before. He cleared his throat, looking at her as he buttoned and zipped up his pants.

“Morning.” He greeted her in a dull tone, going to pull on his shirt.

“Morning.” She answered back, softly.

“Did you sleep?” Aidan asked, pulling his shirt over his head.

“No.” She answered shaking her head, casting her eyes down to the carpet. “I'm sorry.” she mumbled, gulping. “For last night, it wasn't right on any context.”

Aidan sighed quietly, looking at her. He couldn't be mad at her, though part of him should be. But she wasn't herself with what was going on, he knew that. “It's okay.” he told her. “Just don't ever do it again, got it.”

She nodded.

“You should sleep, you're cranky enough lately.” he told her.

“Sleep with me?” She tried, looking up at him, her head still turned down.

“I can't.” He told her, frowning. “I have to go out, but I'll lay with you until I have to leave, okay?” he said softly and smiled when she nodded again. “Alright, come on.” He moved to the already made bed and pulled the blankets down and covered her up when she laid down with him. “I love you.” he whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead.

“I love you too.”

Luna fell asleep in no time and Aidan stayed like he promised, until he had to leave, and Richard let her sleep as long as she wanted, only waking her up once to have her eat something before falling back to sleep again. When she finally did wake up, it was late afternoon. She made her way downstairs, rubbing her eyes, sleepy.

“Hey, baby girl.” Aidan smiled, coming out of the kitchen where he and Dean where starting dinner. “Didn't think you were gunna get up at all today.” he teased, kissing her cheek, making her smiling shyly. “Sleep good?”

“Mhmm.” Luna nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist and cuddling against his chest.

“Good, I'm glad.” Aidan smiled more, folding her into his arms and kissing the top of her head. “We're having some people over.” he told her.

“Who?” She asked, nuzzling Aidan's chest, he'd put on some of his Cool Water cologne that Luna loved to death on him, she inhaled it and the sandalwood body wash he used, deeply.

“Luke and he's bringing someone with him, probably a date.” Aidan answered, smiling as he felt Luna smell him.

“Cool.” Luna answered, occupied with smelling Aidan, getting him to laugh.

“Yeah.” Aidan nodded, grinning and kissing her again. “I have to go help Dean cook, why don't you go hang out with Richard on the couch.” he suggested. “You hungry?” he asked, when she let go to go sit with Richard.

“Yeah.” She nodded, plopping on the couch with the Englishman, smiling at him brightly.

“Alright, I'll make the bottle and you can give it to her, Rich.” he said, going back to the kitchen.

“Sounds good.” Richard nodded, snuggling with Luna on the couch. “My little sleepy head.” he teased her, tickling her. “I know Aidan already talked to you, but if you ever act out like you did last night, I'll happily break the rules of the Tomb, you understand me?”

“Yes, Richard. I understand.” Luna nodded, seriously.

“Good.” He smiled, taking the bottle Aidan brought in and held out.

Luna rested against Richard and drink as he held the bottle for her and watched his usual show. She finished the bottle just in time for the door bell to ring, announcing Luke and his guest had arrived. There was no worry about acting 'normal' around Luke, he was aware of what they did and had actually done it himself until him and his boyfriend broke up sometime before. Dean dashed from the kitchen to the front door and ripped it open, excited to see his friend.

“Luke!” He beamed, hugging the Welshman. 

“Hey, Deano!” Luke beamed back, returning the brotherly hug. “How's it going!?”

“It's great! How've you been? What's new?” Dean asked, showing him in.

“Not much, not much. Just finished filming Dracula last week and taking a little down time.” Luke answered. “Oh, this is Joel, we met filming Dracula.” Luke introduced the male standing behind him. “He knows Luna too from a movie they filmed together too, last year.” he added, looking to find Luna still sitting with Richard on the couch. “You remember him, Nana?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Luna nodded, she remembered him well.

“It's nice to see you again, Luna.” Joel said, waving too her from his spot at the door.

“You too.” She replied, smiling faintly.

“Aidan!” Luke roared, as the Irishman came out of the kitchen to join them. “How's it going, my favorite Irishman?” He grinned hugging Aidan, warmly.

“It's going great.” Aidan grinned. “It's great to see you again, man.”

“You too!” Luke grinned back. “And Aidan, this is Joel, he's the one I told you about.”

“Pleasure.” Aidan smiled, shaking hands with Joel.

“Same, thanks for having me.” Joel greeted.

“Dinner is almost ready. Just make yourselves at him.” Aidan told them before going back into the kitchen.

“Sounds good.” Luke nodded and they all went to hang out in the living room, chatting it up and getting caught up.

“Rich?” Luna whispered to Richard as she cuddled into his side.

“Yeah, Nana?” Richard answered, still listening to Luke tell a story about something that happened while filming Dracula.

“Can I go in the kitchen with Aid?” She asked, looking at him with puppy eyes that would've made the Irishman proud.

“Yes, you can.” Richard nodded, kissing her cheek absently.

Luna uncurled from against Richard's side on the couch and snuck off to the kitchen, where Aidan was pulling out plates to set the table for dinner. She popped up on the counter and watched him move about.

“What're you doing in here, hm?” Aidan asked, going past her, kissing her cheek as he went back to the stove to stir a pot of something.

“I don't wanna be in there.” she answered.

“Ah.” He nodded, her being anti-social wasn't anything unusual for her. “Just wanna hide in here with me?” he smiled at her, teasingly.

Luna nodded, pulling on a sweet smile.

“Since you're here, taste this.” he said, holding a spoon carefully to her. “What do you think? Done?”

Luna leaned forward and took a taste and pondered it a moment before nodding. “Yeah, perfect.”

“Awesome!” Aidan beamed. “That makes dinner done, and why don't you help me and set the table, please.” he said, kissing her again and going out of the kitchen to call dinner. While everyone prepared their plates and sat at the table, Aidan pulled Luna aside in the living room.

“I want you to eat.” He told her, looking her seriously and sternly in the eyes. “Please, just a little bit, I don't want a scene.” he begged her.

“Just don't leave me alone.” Luna answered, looking terrified and begging him back.

Aidan frowned, caught off guard, he'd expected a fight over getting her to eat, hoped she'd agree and eat dinner properly with them. But he hadn't expected what she did say. “What do you mean, don't leave you alone?”

“Please, Aidan, don't.” she told him, clearly starting to panic and freak out, thick heavy tears clouding her eyes and cascading down her flushed cheeks, her breathing and chest heaving against the threat of a massive sob. “Please don't leave me alone, at all.” she begged him, grabbing the front of Aidan's shirt and twisting it up in her shaky fists.

“Luna.” Aidan let out in a soft breath, folding her into his arms, having to fight his own wave of emotions that struck him in the chest. “Baby,...” he didn't know what to say as she buried her face into his shirt and sobbed, her body shaking from its force.

“Aid, we're...” Richard's voice called as he entered the living room, looking for his two significant others, but stopped, startled at the sight. “What happened?” he asked, approaching them.

“I don't know.” Aidan answered, shaking his head. “All I wanted to do was ask her to eat some of the dinner and all she did back was beg me not leave her alone, at all, and broke down.” he explained, trying desperately to soothe his girlfriend.

“Is everything okay?” Luke asked, popping in.

“Yeah, yeah.” Richard nodded, standing between Luke, Aidan and Luna. “Luna's just tired from her schedule,” he lied. “We'll be there in a second.” he smiled, hoping Luke would take the hint.

“Alright.” Luke nodded, taking the hint and going back to join Dean and Joel at the table.

Richard turned back around to Aidan. “Just calm her down and come to dinner, we'll sit her between so she feels safe.” Getting a nod from Aidan, Richard went back to the dinning room.

“Here, let's sit down for minute, so you can catch your breath.” Aidan whispered, kissing the top of Luna's head and penguin walking them to the couch to sit down, Luna curled up and cradled in Aidan's arms. He hushed her, whispered sweet things to her and rubbed her back until she was finally calm and collected. “There's my beautiful girl.” He smiled at her, wiping her flushed face.

“You think you can eat?” He asked her, encouragingly. “Me and Richard will sit right with you, you don't have to do anything, but please eat. Sound good?”

Luna nodded her head, pressing her lips together. “Yeah.” she answered in a rough voice.

“Alright.” Aidan grinned. “Maybe if you're good,” he whispered, brushing his lips against hers, his hands slipping up her shirt. “I'll _reward_ you.” he winked, kissing away a stray escaped tear on her cheek.

“Mmm,” Luna grinned back, perking up already. “You got a deal.”

Aidan and Luna joined everybody in the dining room for dinner, Luna sitting between Richard and Aidan as planned. She ate a good amount of food, to both surprise, but hardly said a word and when dinner was over and everyone moved to the living room, she and Aidan excused themselves and went upstairs so Aidan could change her pull up.

“You did great at dinner.” He commented, finishing up.

Luna smiled at him faintly as she got up and headed back downstairs with the others. The group laughed and drank as they sat in the living room all night, having an all around good time, even Luna was, her previous fear before dinner seemingly forgotten about. But as the night wore on and everyone realized they were quite drunk, Richard suggested and invited Luke and Joel to stay the night in the spare room they had. Both men agreed they were way too drunk to be driving and the weather was still bad, so they agreed to stay the night to be safe. With Luke and Joel settled in to their room and Richard managing to get a very drunk and giddy Dean to bed, but only if he was with him, left Luna and Aidan alone in the master bedroom, where they both took advantage in their drunkenness to take Aidan up on his promise of a _reward_ , and made love.


	6. The Attack

Dean stumbled half asleep and still half drunk into the hallway, having the need to relieve his bladder, desperately. But before he made it to the bathroom, he was attracted to Luna's room by noises, her was door cracked open. She was back in her room after she and Aidan had finished making love and had fallen asleep, until Richard had gotten up and left Dean to go back to his and Aidan's room, in the mood have a go with Aidan himself. So Aidan had carefully, without waking her, taken Luna back to her room, only planning to leave her there long enough for him and Richard to have sex, rest and bring her back, and they had still been going at it when Dean got up, he could faintly hear them behind their closed bedroom door. But as the Kiwi edge over to Luna's door, he figured she was having another nightmare, so he peeked in through the creak of the open door and into her room that was mostly dark, minus the street light coming in through her open blinds. The sight in her room froze Dean solid with shock and fear, his jaw dropping open and his eyes becoming wide as plates. In her room, Luna was in bed, but not alone. There was someone in bed with her, not just in bed with her, but over her, pinning her to the bed, one of their hands clamped over her mouth, muffling her, and....Dean couldn't even think of it as he watched it.

He was frozen, but his brain screamed to make him move, _to save her!_ But instead of going forward into her room, his shot sideways, stumbling over his feet, but catching himself with a hand to the wall, and ran/stumbled into Aidan and Richard's room, scaring the shit out of them both.

“Dean!” Richard barked, pulling away from Aidan.

“What the hell!?” Aidan added in.

“Luna!” Dean screamed, shaking with fear and adrenaline, tears actually falling down his face, it was the only thing he could shriek out before taking off to Luna's room again.

“Oh god.” Aidan panted out, getting out of bed and yanking on his boxers, Richard doing the same, and rushing down to Luna's room, colliding into the back of Dean as they did, he stood just past her door way. “Luna?” Aidan called out, flipping on her bedroom lights.

Luna was standing in the middle of her room as the lights came on, but she was alone, whoever had been there with her, had vanished and obviously out the now wide open window. She looked up at them, shaking violently and crying, biting harshly into her bottom lip to keep the loud sobs that wanted to escape from doing so. But what caught the boys's attention was the blood trickling down her legs to the carpet.

“Jesus Christ!” Aidan choked out, pushing by Dean to go to her, but Luna cowered away from him. “What happened, Luna?” he begged her, but she only shook her head.

“Dean?” Richard grabbed the Kiwi by the shoulders and spun him around. “What happened?” he demanded, since Luna wouldn't tell them anything.

“There was a some guy.” Dean squeaked. “I-I was going to the bathroom when I thought I heard her having a nightmare, when I came to check on her I saw someone on her, att...”

“Dean!” Luna suddenly screamed at the blond, startling all of them.

Aidan's heart fell out. “Luna....” His mouth worked for a moment before anything came out. “Was someone in here before us?”

“Yes.” She nodded, answering in a weak voice.

“Were they...?” He asked, wanting to desperately to wake up in a drunken haze.

Luna gulped, her bottom lip puffing out and fresh tears welling up. “Ye-yes.” She managed to push out as her breathing became labored.

“Oh my god.” Aidan sighed crushed, his shoulders slumping. “Why didn't you tell us sooner?” He asked, finally managing to get her to let him hug her.

“It's the first time it happened.” She admitted.

“This person's never broken in to do this before?” Richard asked, frowning upset and curious.

“No.” Luna whimpered against Aidan's arm.

Richard nodded, running his hand through his hair and rubbing at his face, at a total loss.

“What are we going to do, Richard?” Aidan asked, looking at him. “If it wasn't for Dean, God knows what more could've happened to her.”

“I know, Aidan.” Richard answered. “I know. And you did good, Dean.” He added, looking at the Blond. “You did really good, I'm proud of you, we both are.”

“Yeah, we are.” Aidan chimed in. “Thank you.”

“I could've,...I should've grabbed the guy, though.”

“He would've killed you.” Luna mumbled.

“Don't say that, Luna. You don't know that.” Aidan frowned down at her.

“Yes, I do.” She said, looking up at him. “He said so and I saw the knife.”

“He had a knife?” Richard gawked.

“He always does.”

“For fuck sake, we're not even safe in our own home!” Aidan snapped, hold her tighter.

“Is everything okay?” A voice asked from down the hall.

Richard leaned out of Luna's room door and saw Joel standing in the door way of the spare room, his boxers and hair all sleep disheveled and Luke was peeking out of the room as well.

“Yeah, Luna just had a bad dream. Everything's fine.” He smiled, hoping he looked and sounded convincing.

“Okay.” Luke and Joel nodded and quietly went back to their room.

“We have to do something if this asshole tries this shit again.” Aidan growled angrily at Richard in a low voice so Luke and Joel wouldn't hear.

“And we will.” Richard growled back. “We'll get security stuff, cameras, alarms, the works. We should have it anyway, but especially because of this. I'll get it the second the store is open in a few hours. Until then, you,” he pointed his finger at Luna. “Do not leave either of our sight, understood?” he told her firmly, he wasn't going to play anymore funny games.

Luna nodded, mutely.

“So, what now?” Dean asked. “Shouldn't we go to the cops?”

“No!” Luna snapped, pulling away from Aidan. “No, no!”

“Luna, someone is hurting you.” Aidan insisted.

“I don't care, Aid. I don't care, no police!” she yelled. “Do you understand, no!”

Aidan looked at Richard, dumbfounded.

“We could tell them, but if she doesn't cooperate, they won't do anything.” Richard answered, deflated.

“And you wouldn't, would you?” Aidan asked, glancing back at her.

“No.” She answered, shaking her head. “I won't risk your lives.”

“Risk our lives?!” Dean snapped. “You're the one getting attacked at knife point!” 

“The knife wasn't for me!” Luna snapped back. “It was in case one of you walked in on him! Or found out!”

“So wait, he's threatened to kill us if you tell or someone tries to stop him?” Aidan asked, trying to understand.

“Yes, that's what I didn't want to say anything or talk about it, why I just tried to hide it. But then the dreams started happening and the wetting, I tried hiding them as long as I could.”

“How long was that?” Richard asked, softly.

“Almost three months.” She admitted, dropping her eyes from them.

“Fucking Christ.” Aidan sighed, rubbing his face.

“We'll figure this out.” Richard said, even though he wasn't sure how. “We'll figure this out and make it stop.” he vowed. “But for the rest of tonight, there's nothing we can do. Let's just go back to bed.” he sighed.

“Alright, but I have to get her cleaned up.” Aidan sighed, wincing as he looked at the blood covering her legs.

“Can-can I sleep with you guys too?” Dean asked, with puppy dog eyes. “I'm scared.” he added in a whispered.

Richard frowned and pulled the Kiwi into a tight embrace, kissing the top of his head. “Course you can, Deano.” he whispered back into his hair softly. “Come on, baby boy.” he said, carrying Dean off to the master bedroom.

“How about a bath?” Aidan asked, pulling on a soft hopeful smile.

Luna nodded back, closing her eyes and pressing her lips together. Aidan's heart broke and he pulled her against him, hugging her as tightly as he could without hurting her. He was at such a loss, so helpless on what to do, he wished she'd tell them, he wished she'd tell them who it was, so he could kill them. But he couldn't force it out of her, no matter how bad he wanted too.

“Why don't you go in the master bathroom and get the water how you want it and I'll join you in a sec.” he told her, kissing her tenderly.

“Okay.” She nodded again, moving away to leave, but stopped in the door way. “I love you, Aid.” she whispered, looking at him. “And I'm sorry.”

“Don't you dare.” Aidan answered, looking back at her. “Don't you dare apologize for what that asshole is doing to you.” he said, getting worked up. “It's not your fault that they're a sick fucking monster.”

“But I should've said...”

“You're afraid, Luna.” He said, looking at her angrily, but not at her, at who was hurting her, at not being able to protect her from them. “Go.” he added softly after a few moments. “I'll be there in a second.”

Luna left without another word. Aidan stood in the middle of Luna's room, not even really sure why. He looked down at the carpet, at the spots of blood that had dripped there from her legs, he rubbed at the spots with his foot, half wishing they'd just disappear and growled when they didn't. Going over, he slammed the window shut and locked it before grabbing some clean clothing and underwear for Luna, flipped the lights off, closing her bedroom door and going to be with her in the master bathroom, smiling as he walked by the bed, seeing Dean and Richard all wrapped around each other in bed, he stopped long enough to pull on a loose pair of pajama bottoms before going into the bathroom.

“All ready?” he asked, finding Luna standing by the filling tub, setting her clothes down on the sink counter.

“Almost.” she answered, pulling off her ruined panties.

Aidan watched her stare at the bloody underwear, feebly rubbing at the blood staining it, much like he had the carpet in the bedroom. “Luna, don't.” he whispered, taking them from her and tossing them into the bin. “It's not worth it.” he whispered, hugging her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder and nuzzling her neck.

After a tender moment between them, Luna eased into the tub of hot water, groaning with a mixture of pleasure and sore pain. Aidan knelt down beside the tub, picking up a soft wash cloth and a little bar of soap. Wetting and lathering the cloth up, Aidan carefully and tenderly washed away the blood, frowning sadly when he found bruising on her legs and other parts of her body from where the attacker obviously grabbed and touched her too harshly.

“Would you tell me who did it?” He asked, bathing the rest of her. “Just between us, I won't say anything. I'll keep it a secret, I promise.” he tried to persuade her, gently.

“No.” Luna answered, shaking her head and drawing her knees up to her chest as Aidan gently washed her back and shoulders.

Aidan sighed, nodding his head. He set the cloth aside and rinsed away the soap before draining the tub, helping Luna out and into her fresh clothing and then ushered her off to bed with him, Richard and Dean. Dean rolled onto his side as Luna crawled into bed with them and hugged her, hiding his face into her collarbone, making Richard and Aidan smile, softly. Following Dean's example, Richard wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and rested his forehead against the Kiwi's shoulder blade as Aidan did the same with Luna, all of them cuddling and wrapped around each other in bed, drifting off into a troubled or dreamless sleep for the last few hours left in the horrible night.


	7. Karma

Luna came downstairs with a yawn, she had woken up alone, but figured Richard and Dean had gone out and Aidan was downstairs. But when she rounded the corner into the kitchen, expecting to see Aidan there as usual, sipping his cup of coffee and browsing the newspaper at the center island, but instead she was face to face with the one that had been attacking, torturing and hurting her. She stood frozen in the kitchen door way with a look of utter horror as he smiled back at her, smugly.

“What are you still doing here?” She choked out, taking a step back.

“You know what I'm still doing here.” He answered, taking a step forward.

“Where's Aidan?” She gulped as she continued to back away.

“He went to take the other one to the airport.” He replied, advancing. “And the other two went out to get stuff to protect you from me.” He laughed, heartily. “Ironic, isn't it? Left you here with me, thinking I'd watch you, not knowing it was me they're suppose to be protecting you from.”

“Why do you keep doing this?” Luna asked, fighting back tears, all she needed to do was cry again and turn him on even more.

“Because I want too.” He grinned maliciously, trapping her against the couch. “Oh, look at that.” he taunted, tilting her head up with his fingers under her chin. “Is that the threat of tears, I see?”

“No.” Luna snapped, jerking her head away from him.

He jerked her head back, roughly, his hand wrapping around her throat enough to make her struggle to breathe. “I think it is” he said. “And we never got to finish last night thanks to the blond brat.” he growled, his hand tightening even more around her throat.

“Please,--” Luna started to beg, but it was lost as he threw her back onto the couch. “Oh, God.” she choked out, tears free flowing as he came at her again.

Twisting around, Luna scrambled over the arm of the couch as he reached for her, and dodged him around the couch, running for the stairs to go upstairs, but half way up, he manged to grab a hold of her ankle and yank her back. Falling off balance, Luna hit the stairs harshly, injuring her ribs and slipping open her lip. He started to pull her back down to him, but regaining herself enough, Luna turned and kicked him in the face, instantly getting free of him and busting his nose all at once. Getting up again, Luna raced to the master bedroom and slammed the door, locking herself in.

“You little bitch!” He barked, stomping up that stairs after her, wiping the trickling blood from his broken nose on his arm. “You're so going to fucking pay for that!”

He made it to the locked master bedroom door and started pounding on it and cursing and yelling, while Luna cowered in the corner far from the door, her heart pounding painfully against her screaming ribs. She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing she was just dead or that one of the boys would come home already, that all this was a figment of her imagination. But her wishing was shattered when he finally managed to kick the door in with a loud crash.

“I'm going to fucking kill you for all that.” He growled, stomping over to her and yanking her up to her feet. “I'm gunna make you wish you were dead!” he barked, tossing her onto the bed and roughly ripping her clothing off and spread open her legs, undoing his jeans and pushing them down to his knees.

Luna tried to fight him off more, but he got a hold of her wrists and pinned them done to the bed. Using one hand to keep her hands pinned, he used his other hand to enter her, roughly and carelessly. The burning pain seared throughout all of her body, making the pain in her ribs even worse, it hurt so bad she had to fight throwing up as well. He pounded and thrust into her without mercy, his rhythm was jerky and relentless, it made the bed shake and the headboard hit against the wall with every movement. Luna squeezed her eyes tightly shut, trying to take herself far _far_ out of herself, out of body and out of mind, willing herself into a black and feeling-less place, anywhere to get away from what was happening. She could feel the hot lines of blood once again seeping down her legs and onto the comforter beneath them. She had almost achieved it, almost achieved putting herself else where when she heard it, above the pounding headboard, over his moans, groans, grunts and growled out words and panted, over the stinging slap of skin, the sound of a car pulling into the driveway of the house. Luna's breathing picked up and her alertness peaked, realizing that there was someone in the house with them that could save her from this monster on top of her. But she needed a way to get out from under him, to get him off of her. She knew she couldn't fight him physically, he was a great deal stronger than her, she'd witnessed and had been on the receiving end of that many times over the last few weeks. But she couldn't find any way to do so... _unless_...Taking a deep breath, Luna carefully slipped one of her hands out of his, with a bit of resistance, but she managed it, with him looking down at her with narrowing eyes. She kept her expression and eyes neutral, as she reached up and cupped the side of his face in her free hand and brought his face closer to hers, and fighting the urge to hesitate and gag, pressed her lips to his in a sweet little kiss, that sickeningly made him smile and deepen the kiss. But he'd fallen into her trap, releasing her other hand and cupping her face in both of his hands. With him distracted with the kiss, Luna managed to reach out a careful searching hand and grabbing something off the bed stand next to them, smashed it as hard as she could to the back of his head.

With him now stumbling back off her and falling to the floor, Luna shot up, full of adrenaline and fear, and ran with wobbly legs from the room, down the stairs to the living room. Her heart almost gave out with relief seeing that all three of her boys had come home.

“Aidan!” Luna screamed, running straight into him, naked, crying and bloody.

“Jesus, Luna! What happened?” Aidan reacted, his mouth dropped open as Luna collided with him.

She was shaking like a leaf in a windstorm, bloody from her lip to her legs and had carpet burns. She turned just enough in his safe embrace to point to the attacker, who was stumbling down the stairs holding the back of his bleeding head from where she'd clocked him, _literally_ , with the alarm clock, to Aidan, Richard and Dean, who all looked at the man that had been doing all this evil to Luna with utter shock and horror.

“Luke.” Dean croaked out as the Welshman stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

“You've been doing all this to her?” Richard asked, his mouth hanging open. “You've been attacking and ra--” he couldn't squeeze the word out.

“How could you!?” Aidan added in, his anger raising.

“Cause the bitch deserves it!” Luke barked back. “Doing all this sick shit with the three of you! All four of you are sick! Living under one roof, in a four person relationship, fucking and all that shit!”

“You did it too!” Dean snapped.

“I did it with _one_ person!” Luke yelled back, shooting the blond a deadly look.

“But why?” Aidan demanded. “You don't like how we live, okay! But to attack Luna like this, like that, is disgusting and sick! She never did a damn thing to you to deserve any of it!” His anger and temper boiled over, and if it hadn't been for Richard resting his hand on his shoulder, Aidan was sure he would've killed Luke then and there.

“Karma!” Luke spat.

“I'll show you karma, you sick fuck!” Richard growled, digging his phone out of his pocket and dialing the police.

“Now, you're going to get what _you_ deserve.” Luna whispered, clinging onto Aidan.


End file.
